Mother's day
by royuals
Summary: Henry qui été élevé par sa mère Regina souffre de n'avoir jamais rencontré Emma, son autre mère tragiquement décédée il y a des années. Il finira par demander à August de l'emmener dans le passé pour qu'il puisse la rencontrer. Sauf que lorsqu'il arrive 19 ans en arrière, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu... (Basé sur l'episode 1x08 de Doctor Who)


Henry avala une dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud puis se dirigea vers l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse verte quasiment vide. Il se retourna vers le comptoir en bois noir laqué où elle avait l'habitude de prendre son petit-déjeuner et de temps en temps ses repas quand il ne les prenaient pas devant la télévision.

Il attrapa son téléphone sur le coin du meuble, sortit de la cuisine pour saisir rapidement sa veste en jean sur le dossier du grand canapé du salon, l'enfila puis se dirigea dans le grand jardin du manoir, là où August l'attendait.

August était un membre très important pour la petite famille Mills. Ce seigneur du temps voyageant à travers les époques et l'espace avec son T.A.R.D.I.S (Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale) pour ainsi sauver des vies, des planètes ou même le monde entier.

10 ans maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Regina Mills pour la première fois, qui était devenue son 'compagnon' dans cette folle aventure. Durant ces 8 belles années, il lui avait fait découvrir planète après planète, culture après culture, époque après époque et sauvant vie après vie ensemble.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, non?

Depuis quelques mois, c'était son fils Henry, maintenant âgé de 19 ans qui accompagnait le docteur à travers le temps et l'espace.

"Hey August!" Cria le jeune homme en refermant la porte du TARDIS derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers le docteur qui tenait les manettes en fer, se préparant à démarrer l'engin bleu.

"Hello mon pote." salua l'homme plus âgé en embrassant le Mills sur le front.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui choisit de l'endroit où tu veux aller. Dis-moi simplement une époque, un nom ou quoi que ce soit et je t'y emmène."

Henry acquiesça puis se tourna légèrement pour appuyer son fessier contre l'extrémité du tableau de bord pour garder l'équilibre puis croisa ses pieds.

Evidemment qu'il avait une idée. A vrai dire, il l'avait en tête depuis le jour où August lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait aussi aller dans le passé, revivre une seule fois un moment ou une période du moment qu'il ne change pas les choses, au risque de dérégler le monde.

"Je ne pense pas que tu voudras." Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant une petite moue apparaître sur ses lèvres.

"Et pourquoi ça, jeune homme?" Ria le plus âgé devant cette moue qui avait dû voir un milliard de fois.

Soudainement, son visage s'affaissa en un millième de secondes, son air joyeux remplaçait tout à coup par un air inquiet. "Oh non… Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré une jolie fille durant l'un de nos anciens voyages…"

"Qu- Non! rouspéta le jeune garçon en levant les yeux en l'air.

Le docteur soupira de soulagement. "Tant mieux parce j'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi et je refuse de casser mes promesses." Il marqua un léger temps de pause, laissant s'installer un grand silence entre eux deux. Il finit par lui dire: "Alors, où veux-tu aller?"

Le Mills inspira un grand coup.

Il savait qu'il rêvait de ça depuis que sa mère lui racontait la vie de cette femme. Jusqu'à ces 8 ans, elle avait vécu à travers les histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté, ne pensant jamais la rencontrer. Mais depuis que ce docteur à deux coeurs était entré dans leur vie, il gardait espoir qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait l'opportunité de la rencontrer.

Un jour lorsqu'il sera prêt.

Un jour comme, disons aujourd'hui.

"Je veux rencontrer ma mère biologique." Lâcha le jeune homme avant de plonger ses yeux verts foncés dans ceux de son 'oncle', attendant une réponse avec impatience.

August soupira. "Henry, je sais à quel point tu veux rencontrer la femme qui t'a porté dans son ventre pendant 9 mois mais tu-"

"Non." Henry le coupa. "Je veux rencontrer mon autre mère. Je veux juste la voir, juste une seule fois. J'en ai besoin pour avancer dans ma vie d'homme. De plus, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble réellement, maman n'a aucune photo d'elle parce qu'à l'époque, elles avaient très peu d'argent. S'il te plait August."

August hésita quelques secondes de plus mais devant l'insistance du garçon, il ne put que dire une réponse positive. "Ok, nous allons y aller." Souffla le seigneur du temps, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Aucune bêtise là-bas et ne change surtout pas l'histoire!"

Il le menaça avec son index ce qui fit rire Henry. "Oui maman." se moqua ce dernier avec une voix enfantine et une petite moue comme il avait l'habitude de faire à sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle le grondait.

"Arrête de te moquer et accroche-toi, nous allons partir." dit l'oncle avant de démarrer l'engin et de partir tous les deux dans le passé.

_Atlanta, Mai 1996_

Henry fut le premier à sortir de la boîte bleu et à poser le pied sur le sol suivi de près par l'autre homme.

La première chose qu'ils virent en levant des yeux, exceptés des centaines de voitures garées autour d'eux, se trouvait un établissement scolaire.

Le jeune garçon s'aventura légèrement entre les voitures, à la recherche de sa mère ou de l'époque où ils se trouvaient. Après quelques pas, il découvrit entièrement le collège.

Devant, certains adolescents vêtus de leur uniformes blancs et vert sapin étaient calmement assis sur les bancs de ciment gris, révisant leurs cours ou discutaient entre eux. Tandis que d'autres étaient allongés sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue, à faire une courte sieste, profitant ainsi du grand soleil.

"Sais-tu à quelle époque nous sommes?" Hurla le Mills en se retourna vers son oncle qui était quasiment derrière lui à donner de légers coups dans une petite boite rouge.

"Saleté de machine." Grogna l'homme avant de poser ses yeux vers Henry et lui répondre: "Je pense que nous sommes à la fin des années 90. J'aimerais être plus précis mais cette foutu chose ne fonctionne plus. Désolé mon pote."

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. "Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. On finira par trouver."

Henry s'éloigna du docteur, le laissant s'énerver seul avec son appareil. Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière file de voitures garées en face du collège , il s'assit légèrement sur le bas du capot de la voiture grise, croisant ses chevilles ensemble et laissa ses yeux voyager entre toutes ses silhouettes.

L'adolescent fut vite rejoint par August, qui s'asseya à côté de lui sur le capot de la Peugeot 106, rejoignant ses genoux contre son torse puis passa ses bras musclés qui était fortement visible grâce à son débardeur blanc, autour de ses jambes pliées.

"Maman est toujours restée discrète sur son passé. Bien sûr lorsque je lui demandait de me parler d'elle ou de quelques anecdotes d'eux deux, elle me répondait mais ça restait toujours vague." se confia Henry.

"Ta mère m'a parlé une seule fois de sa volonté à voyager dans le passé pour revoir ton autre mère, ce que j'ai bien évidemment accepté. Mais au moment de démarrer la machine, elle s'est mise à paniquer et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Nous sommes resté un bon moment sur le sol, ta mère dans mes bras, faisant de mon mieux pour la réconforter. Elle a finit par m'avouer quelques heures plus tard qu'elle désirait la revoir plus que tout au monde mais la perdre une nouvelle l'a tuerait définitivement."

Après s'être confié à son tour, August posa une main sur celle d'Henry. Il remarqua que le jeune garçon qui regardait toujours devant lui avait quelques larmes sur ses joues pâles. "Elle a eu de la chance de t'avoir dans s-"

Le docteur fut coupé par Henry qui fixa toujours le paysage devant lui, se leva du capot de la voiture en soufflant: "Elles sont là...".

August tourna la tête vers le lycée pour chercher les deux personnes qu'ils attendaient de voir.

Après quelques secondes à chercher des yeux dans la foule, il finit par apercevoir une petite brune au cheveux longs accompagné d'une fille à la longue chevelure blonde et ondulé qui tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Les filles âgées de 13 ans se dirigeaient toutes deux vers les blocs de ciment pour s'y reposer.

"Tu es sûr que c'est bien elles? Parce que tu sais, les-"

Henry le recoupa pour la seconde fois. "Maman m'a montré quelques photos d'elle-même de l'époque où elle venait de faire son entrée au collège. Elle doit juste avoir quelques années de plus."

Il marqua un léger temps de silence puis il posa la paume de sa main sur sa bouche, tout ému et dit en tremblant légèrement: "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sont mes meres devant moi. Elles sont si belles."

Ils virent ensuite les filles assises sur le banc, la brune dégustait son sandwich devant un livre tandis que la blonde avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de la fille. Elles étaient dans leur propre petit monde, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer.

"Elles se sont connues au collège?" Questionna l'homme aux deux coeur.

"Yep, elles ont commencées à se parler quelques fois durant leur première année ensemble en se croisant dans les couloirs ou dans le bus scolaire mais elles sont devenues inséparables l'année suivante, si je me souviens bien." Répondit le jeune homme, se remémorant les douces paroles de sa mère quand elle parlait d'elles.

Cette lueur dans ses yeux foncés…

"August?"

"Mhm?" Henry se positionna en face de l'homme, qui lui était toujours assis sur le capot. "Pouvons-nous aller plus loin dans le passé? J'veux dire, c'est cool de les rencontrer quand elles avaient encore 13 ans mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient plus âgées, p-"

August mit soudainement son index sur la bouche du garçon. "Ne m'en dis pas plus!"

Il sauta du capot de la voiture, passa en travers les longues allées des voitures pour rejoindre le T.A.R.D.I.S.

Henry soupira fortement devant l'homme qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

Il regarda une dernière fois les deux jeunes filles toujours collés l'une contre l'autre puis il fit lui aussi le chemin pour rejoindre le docteur.

_Boston, octobre 2001_

Le Mills ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique et passa sa tête. L'unique chose qu'il vit était un mur de brique.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas merdé parce que l'unique chose que je vois c'est un mur." Il ricana doucement avant de se faire bousculer par l'autre homme, sortant ainsi tous les deux de l'appareil.

Ils marchèrent quelques pas avant d'arriver sur une route principale. Le docteur tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'un indice sur l'époque, la ville ou le pays. Henry, quant à lui resta très silencieux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette route, il ne pouvait l'expliquer à quel point cet endroit lui était familier.

"Une idée sur l'époque ou l'endroit où l'on se trouve, mon oncle?"

Le concerné posa ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit d'un ton joyeux: "Selon ses affiches présidentielles, je dirais 2001."

L'adolescent alla rétorqué lorsqu'il vit une coccinelle jaune arrivait au loin.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Regina lui racontait toujours que lorsqu'elles étaient encore des adolescentes, elles avaient achetés cette voiture en ruine chez un garagiste prêt à prendre sa retraite. Voyant comment les deux jeunes amis encore étudiantes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, il avait fait lui-même les réparations avant de fermer boutique et le leur avait vendu à faible prix. Depuis, cette hideuse coccinelle comme Regina avait l'habitude de l'appeler restait précieusement dans le garage du manoir sans y être touché.

"C'est elle."

"Cette voiture est vraiment hideuse." gloussa le plus vieux en croisant les bras sur son torse.

L'autre ria. "Tais-toi. Cette voiture était vraiment la prunelle de ses yeux."

Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques secondes encore tout en observant la blonde conduire sans vraiment regarder devant elle. Elle tenait le volant d'une main tandis que l'autre main et son regard étaient posés plus bas comme le chauffage ou sur la radio.

Tout à coup, Henry se mit à se souvenir de l'article de presse qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier de la maison dans une boite inscrit "Emma". L'article annonçait le tragique accident d'une adolescente enceinte de 8 mois dans cette rue même, violemment percuté par une autre voiture qui avait raté le feu rouge s'en était sortie indemne. En danger, ils avaient fait une césarienne sur la jeune fille en état critique. Malheureusement, elle décéda quelques heures après sans avoir eu l'occasion de tenir son nouveau-né.

Sa mère allait mourir dans quelques secondes, devant ses yeux.

Devant le visage inquiet du garçon, August posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui. "Ca va mon pote? T'as pas l'air bien…"

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. "On peut repartir si tu veux."

Henry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot se sortit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mourir une seconde fois. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mourir devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas manquer de rater cette occasion d'apprendre à la connaître.

Alors lorsqu'il vit la voiture arrivait à son niveau, il n'écouta ni les cris d'August ni cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était en train de modifier le cours du temps et il se jeta sur la petite voiture.


End file.
